memories
by kp1116
Summary: Kim losses Ron (she thinks) that makes her think of a few memories.Kim Possible is owned Disney not me


Kim Possible is owned Disney not me

**Memories.**

Surrounded by explosions a voice could be heard.

"It's too heavy, it won't take off."

"No kidding. What can we dump out? There is only me and you in here Ron!"

Then Ron looked at Kim. He pulled out Rufus.

"There's no point in chucking Rufus out. He won't make a difference." Ron looked at Kim. Her face dropped in disbelief.

"I love you Kim. Take care of Rufus for me." He leant over and gave her a passionate kiss then hit the launch button, jumping out into the exploding layer with his small goofy smile. Kim could only look in horror as Ron seemed to fall, as she left the ground.

Not a moment too late. The layer exploded in front of her eyes. She screamed, and then silence. All that could be heard was the wind rushing past the pod. She slowly turned to Rufus and said in disbelief,

"He's gone." Rufus nodded then hugged Kim. Not a word was spoken on way home.

The pod landed in the front of Kim's garden. As the hatch opened Kim walked out holding Rufus. She looked around.

Nothing that she could see had changed but it did not feel right. She slowly walked into her house and sat down and stared at a picture of Ron making a funny face as she kissed him. She began to cry. Her mum walked into the room and saw Kim sitting there. She knew that something had happened. Maybe her and Ron had got into a fight. She sat beside her.

"Kimmy, is everything ok?" She got no response.

"Kim, look at me." Kim turned around. As she did Mrs. Possible wiped her tears away.

"Kim tell me what has happened," but Kim just did not speak . Mrs. Possible comforted Kim till she fell asleep on the couch.

Kim woke up the next morning, not her usual cheerful self, as she walked into the kitchen. She knew that every one would know about Ron. The kimunicator went off. Wade was probably going to tell her 'sorry about Ron.' She looked at it and threw it up the wall. With that she got up from the kitchen table and ran out of the back door, not caring that she knocked her dad over. She headed to an old oak tree that was in the middle of a field. She slowed down to a walk as she approached the tree. She could see her name and Ron's name carved into the tree. Under that was 'best friends for ever.' They had carved it into the tree when they were about five. She walked under the canopy of the tree as it blocked her from the sun. There was a small branch that had no leaves on it where they had sat on it. If things got too much they would come here, school, saving the world, or just to get away from the world. She pulled herself up on the branch and then sat down and glanced at her watch. Eight o'clock. Soon the sun would set.

This brought back some memories.

Then they were about ten. Ron and her were sitting on the branch, and as the sun was setting they touched each other's hands. When they realised what they had done they quickly moved their hands away from each other, pretending that it was gross, but she knew deep in her heart that she would have held onto it for longer. Kim looked back up to the sky. The sun was starting to set.

She remembered the last time that she was here and the sun was setting. It was about a year ago. Ron had been getting stressed over something and how he felt about someone. But he would not let up. He had came to the tree to clear his mind, not knowing that Kim had followed him. He was surprised to see Kim sitting next to him on the branch moments later. They both looked at the sun and then Kim spoke up.

"It's beautiful isn't it Ron."

"Yes you are." He had his eyes fixed on Kim. She turned her head in a slight shock from what he had said, and saw Ron staring straight into her eyes. They moved close and kissed as the sun was setting in the background. Kim would remember it as the perfect evening after that.

A tear came to her eye as she realised that she would never see Ron again, looking up at the sun for some hope. There was no hope though. She buried her head in her hands and started to blame herself. Just then she felt the branch move, and someone put their arm around her. She did not look up till she heard,

"Something wrong KP?" She looked up and Ron was sitting next to her with a smile on his face.

"You're alive, you're alive."

"The Ron factor can't be killed."

She hugged Ron. That was followed by a small kiss.

"How did you survive?" Tears of happiness were in Kim's eyes.

"Well there was a second pod. I found it in the nick of time, as the place exploded. The pod launched sending me to Australia. I had to explain to the authorities who I was first. I told them my name then I told them that I was your side-kick. In the end I told them that I was your boyfriend. They all knew me then."

Kim gave him a soft smile.

"So I got onto a plane and came straight to yours, but you weren't there. I guessed that you would be here." Kim hugged him again and then turned back to look at the sun.

"Kim,"

"Yes Ron,"

"Until yesterday I never realised how good I have it."

Rufus popped out of his pocket holding a small box.

"Kim I've got a question for you. Will you marry me?" He handed the ring to Kim.

"Ahh! I will, I will." They both kissed eachother. They sat in the tree till the sun had set, and the early hours of the morning had come, just enjoying eachother's company, and thinking of the past, present and future.


End file.
